


This is your brain on drugs

by Lovethydeviousone



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Ideas, Crack, Gen, Im tired, bad idea op, shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 20:03:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18763237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovethydeviousone/pseuds/Lovethydeviousone
Summary: please no, dont hold me responsible, i was tired as FUCK, im gonna cry





	This is your brain on drugs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reissgue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reissgue/gifts).



> YO, you actually were interested in reading this. Thanks!

All you could hear was faint crying from a corner that was often neglected.  
“O-o nee-san, i got diagnosed with dumb bitch syndrome” she weeped  
Her Big Bitch Brother (BBB) responded “Now finally, daddy will see that i am the supreme thot in this household  
[grannar in this house YEET}  
“EATING PUSSY IS NOT A PHASE” someone said from another part of the wing.  
“IT WILL BE WHEN IM DONE WITH YOU” you hear the screams come closer. You wait for what seems eternity, you fear what comes to you. What can it be? Gay shit? The CEO of Pussy the drink? Even i dont know because i didnt think this far ahead. All you can hear now is the clapinning of ass cheeks from where you are, practically deafing you.  
“Pwease hewp me Mwrstwr.” said a feminine voice.  
“Do not listen to him! He talks in the tongue of Madmen and it is Contagious” Said Mr. Obama  
“Do you slap mad pussy with that mouth?” Said the cursed woman hiding behind you.  
“Let Obama say fuck” Provokes the unidentified Women.  
“No, Fuck you” Obama responds.  
Obama starts to flood the room with you in it, he is willing to have acceptable casualties/  
“I don't like that” says the thotty minx trying to break through were she came from. Now that you have time to see her you see that it is the Milk Snatcher herself, Margaret Thatcher is trying to run away from obama.  
The siblings that i completely fucking forgot about was off trying to commit arson inside the house to see if that would stop the water. To bad for them, Obama was bent on destroying the right wing (of the house)


End file.
